


【Napollya】Killing Blue

by FAYOUofwind



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FAYOUofwind/pseuds/FAYOUofwind
Summary: 17岁的Napoleon Solo，是这间俱乐部里钢管舞跳得最好的那一位。“胸肌是软的，Illya却硬了。”美国巨乳变装妓男文学，大概也许算泥塑，大概也算无情婊子戏码。误入平行时空的部分无差，现实部分为美苏。电影中说到Solo18岁参军被派往欧洲，于是推算1942年约18岁，那么1960就是36岁，设定两人年龄差不多。做的时候还差一个月成年——别问，问就是享受违禁边缘的快感。
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 29





	【Napollya】Killing Blue

01.

“应该不会出什么意外，如果一个小时后你还没出来，我就进去找你，记住，一个小时。”Napoleon看了一眼表，十点五十分。

Illya压了压帽子，拉开车门前听见身后传来一句：“今晚结束之后去喝酒吗？”

Napoleon笑得很正经，像是礼貌平常的询问，手却放在很不正经的地方，胯骨下一寸。

“收回去，牛仔，至少等任务结束。”Illya纵容又无奈地看他一眼。

“这对你来说小菜一碟，不是吗？”Napoleon的手往上移，轻轻勾了勾他的腰带才松开，“去吧，peril。”

Illya今晚的任务的确没什么难度，只是去接一份线人的情报。

他没来过这样的酒吧——只有资本主义才开得出这么嘈杂混乱的酒吧——但按照Napoleon的指示装作驾轻就熟的样子交了入场费，被门口安保打量了几眼就放进去了。

那扇门推开再关上，他就和那条安静的小巷隔绝了。彩灯很艳俗地闪得人眼疼，让他感到有些头晕目眩，鼓膜几乎要被起伏的音乐炸裂，一阵阵欢呼声从不远处传来。

显然这并不是一间传统意义上的——酒吧。

太吵了，这到底是什么地方。Illya冷着脸想，四下打量着，试图找到他的线人。

他在吧台挑了个位置坐下，要了一杯Moscow Mule，原因显而易见。

Illya看了一眼表，十一点，他的线人还没出现。

又有两个人在身边的位置坐下，Illya听到他们在谈什么战争，接着又是罗斯福、参战等字眼。

Illya有点困惑，美国人现在还在想念罗斯福吗？他试图听得更仔细一点，但实在是太吵了，如果不凑过去几乎是听不清的，这显然不是Illya会干的事。

他又坐了一会儿，决定往人多的地方看看，于是他向欢呼声最密集的地方走去。

02.

要他说，这绝对是三十多年来他见过的最——不可思议的画面——Napoleon Solo在台上跳钢管舞？

围在舞台四周的大部分都是男人，也有一些身着皮草的贵妇——不太入流的那一种。美钞洋洋洒洒地起伏又落下，戴着银白色长假发的Napoleon只穿了单薄的、缀着蓝色亮片的短裙，绕着那根钢管灵巧地展露他的身姿。

——他怎么不知道Napoleon还有跳钢管舞的技能？

或许只是长得像，Napoleon在外面守得好好的怎么会进来跳舞？

可Illya再多看几眼，还是觉得台上那个浓妆艳抹的银色长发变装皇后是Napoleon Solo，那张脸他不知道用唇丈量过多少次，绝不会认不——等等，这张脸。

Illya在尖叫欢呼撒钞票的人群中显得格格不入，他盯着台上人的眼神几乎算得上凶恶。三十秒后，他确定这是Napoleon，即使看上去稚嫩很多，这也绝对是Napoleon Solo的脸。

他想到吧台边那两个人的谈论，一个近乎幻想的猜测在他脑中跳出。

Illya抓住身边的一个男人问现在是多少年，对方先是像看精神病人一样打量了他一眼，随后大概以为他是醉鬼，于是不耐烦道：“1942！兄弟你把自己喝回战前了吗，走开！”

Illya怔住，放开了他，随后被人群挤到后面。他迎着光看了一眼那只父亲留给他的表——十一点，秒针停在了指向12的位置，一动不动。

他几乎是下意识地往门口跑，但是原来的入口已经不见了，那里只有一堵墙。他很用力地锤了几下，是实心的。

该死，他不会要被困在1942了吧？

03.

Illya没有冒失地从正常出口离开这里，他怕彻底丧失回去的机会，于是他回到挤挤攘攘的人群间，做沉默不言的观察者。

十七八岁的Napoleon Solo显然让所有人着迷，在每个他滑向舞台边缘的瞬间，都有无数双手举着钞票想塞进他的胸前、裙下、丝袜里——当然，这是不合规矩的，保安随时会上来拎走多手多脚的看客。

而Napoleon最多只是衔过其中一张钞票，那双蓝眼睛没有多少感情地扫过人群，随后落在Illya身上。

他朝Illya笑了一下，对着他吐出那张钞票，沾着口红印记的纸币就那样摇摇晃晃地落到地上，没有人去捡。

Illya被那样看了一眼，觉得耳根发痒，好像吐钞时的气息就流过他耳旁。

Napoleon Solo不再看他，弯腰捡起地上那件被他脱掉的丝绸外套，踩着最后乐点转了几圈，在一曲结束时朝人群扔去。

Illya从他扔过来的方向收到暗示，克格勃的身手很轻易地让他接到了那件外套。

滑的，很凉，在彩灯下泛着暗蓝色的光，Illya揉紧这块布料。

四周发出一阵羡慕声，他们知道这是今晚表演的结束，而那个看上去无动于衷的男人就是今晚的天选之子——手上的外套就是与他过夜的许可证。

人流开始分散，也还有不死心的男人凑上去问今晚能不能陪他度过，被Napoleon摇着食指微笑着回绝。

世界上又多了一个为他心碎的男人。

他从台上轻巧地跳下来，Illya看着他点燃一根烟，不疾不徐地踩着高跟向他走来。

Napoleon Solo的脸半藏在烟雾里，像童话里不能轻易接触的妖精，走近后能闻到清淡的薄荷香气。

Illya沉默地与他对视，Napoleon抖了抖指尖的烟，眼皮上的闪片在灯下波光粼粼，一条淌着的多瑙河引正在诱人跳进去。

Napoleon也没有说话，他偏头朝Illya吐出一口烟，离得极近，但偏偏不碰到他。他扯过外套的另一头，像是笃定Illya会跟上来一样往前走——而Illya也是这么做的。

那口烟好像某种迷药，麻痹了Illya的理智神经，他忘了自己为什么要来这里，身上有什么任务，只顾着牵着外套的另一头往前走，走向那间混乱地狱。

04.  
一进门Napoleon就把外套摔在地上，然后吻上他。

外套被丢下的时候发出一声闷响，显然里面有东西，也显然是从某位多情的客人身上顺下来的。

Illya心想，原来年轻的Napoleon就已经是个惯犯。

灯没开，两个人的喘息交织在黑暗里，Illya确定自己把他的口红吻得一干二净，然后用舌头去轻轻描摹Napoleon的嘴唇——比三十六岁的他还要柔软。

Napoleon伸出舌尖把他勾回来，一寸寸品尝残余在他口中的酒精。

Illya觉得自己在烧，那杯酒里的伏特加好像现在才被点燃，火焰在他四肢百骸里乱窜。

Napoleon紧紧贴着他，没有用力时的胸肌柔软地压上来，发出无声的邀请。

胸肌是软的，Illya却硬了。

克格勃特工在迷梦里自暴自弃，被年轻柔韧的Napoleon勾失了魂魄，揽着他的腰狠狠砸向了床。

Illya压着他粗暴地吻，手向下摸上他紧实的大腿，离禁地只差一寸。

“等等。”Napoleon哑着声音开口，他摸开床头灯，昏黄的暖光打在他脸上，映出半明半暗的迷乱神色，“你是不是弄错了，我在上面。”

Illya挑眉，哪有连年轻版的Napoleon也征服不了的道理——他已经完全接受这是Napoleon的事实了：“你和别人做的时候都在上面？”

拜Illya所赐，Napoleon失去玻璃唇彩的双唇竟然更丰润水红了，他微微张着唇，露出鲜红的舌尖，蓄意勾引一样缓慢说“是的”，然后很轻地继续道：“但我们可以轮流来。”

这项折中的意见被采纳。

尽管他下一句是：“如果我干完你，你还有力气的话。”

床头那盏灯没被关上，躺着的Illya头部藏在阴影里，Napoleon看不清他的神色，但从Illya的视角可以清晰地看见Napoleon起伏的每一寸。

他在这时怀疑年轻的Napoleon其实是个女人，不然为什么胸前也晃起引人遐思的波痕，白生生的，分不清是散落的银发还是胸脯。

Napoleon没有脱下那条裙子，蓝色短裙上的闪片偶尔随光划过他的眼睛，柔软的布料流过Illya的腹部，在每一下进入时荡起曼妙的波浪。

杀人的多瑙河，Illya喘息着想。

他好像忘了多瑙河是不是蓝色——其实他记得很清楚，上次去布达佩斯时他还因为多瑙河是绿色的失望了一会儿——但这时候多瑙河一定是蓝的，像脱衣舞下的短裙一样蓝，像Napoleon的瞳色一样蓝。

致命的蓝。

像Napoleon进入得一样深的，蓝。

Illya的手是什么时候揽上他的，两个人都不记得。Illya勾得很紧，像是一放手他就要消失。

年轻的Napoleon Solo比三十六岁的他要体力旺盛得多，床仿佛都要被他震塌，在动作间发出吱吱嘎嘎的声响。

Illya早就射了，精液变成裙摆的一部分一起摇晃又黏连。在让他高潮这一科上，Napoleon该拿到CIA和克格勃的联合第一名。

不知道什么时候Napoleon才结束了他的征伐，Illya微微失神地看着天花板，被Napoleon迎面而来的一个吻拖回现实。

混着汗水和脂粉气息的Napoleon意外地不让人讨厌，银发随着动作垂落在他颈侧，让Illya浑身又泛起一阵酥痒。

“喜欢吗，小熊。”Napoleon去咬他的喉结，用很轻也很熟练的方式，而且特意没有留下吻痕，Illya确信他这样做过不少次。

“为什么这么叫我？”Illya躲开他的舔弄道。

“你是苏联人，对吧？”Napoleon伸手抹了抹Illya脸侧沾上的唇彩，结果越抹越开，于是笑着收了手，“很明显，小熊。”

Illya趁他不备调转了局势，他压在Napoleon身上，Napoleon却没有用力反抗，而是顺势让他压着，一只手还往下肆意拨动他，轻而易举地让他又硬了起来。

“你生气了？”Napoleon这样问着，但并不是真的在意，他用脚蹭了蹭Illya的臀尖，低声说，“那来操我？”

Illya对从Napoleon嘴里听到这种话有点震动，他低下头，那双极光一样幽绿的眼睛盯住他：“你真是……”

“婊子？”Napoleon笑，弯起的眼里盛满情欲，“我是啊。”

Illya顿了顿，问他：“你多大了？”

Napoleon没想到他会问这个，迟疑的两秒是在想给哪个答案，然后他给了真的那个：“差一个月就成年。”

“你还没有成年？”Illya有点不敢置信——他刚刚被未成年的Napoleon上了。

“还有一个月就成年，等于已经成年了。”Napoleon又在引诱他，“怎么？苏联有规定不能操十七岁零十一个月的未成年人？”

十七岁零十一个月的Napoleon Solo还没有学会那种装腔作势的美国绅士腔调，但惹人不快的功力显然已经旗鼓相当。

Illya略带力道地扣住他的脖颈：“你可以试试。”

05.

Illya嘴上很凶，在做top上还是个没有经验的处男。

Napoleon对此表现出了超乎他年龄的宽容，手把手教他挤润滑、扩张，在被青涩粗鲁地进入时也没有表现出任何不满，而是夹着他的腰说：“再深一点。”

他是风月场上的老手，当然知道该怎么做，Illya这时候才发现Napoleon之前在说谎——他怎么可能没在下面过？

可能只有Illya会相信这样的谎言。

出于报复，Illya更用力地往里动了一下，Napoleon骂了句脏话，接着说：“宝贝，轻点，别把我干坏了。”

很没诚意的求饶，但Illya被那句“宝贝”叫得失神。

他突然觉得这头银发碍眼，问他能不能把假发摘下来，Napoleon点头，于是那头黑发重新暴露在光线下。

Illya转了转灯罩，好让他能看清Napoleon的脸：被汗水濡湿的黑发蜷曲着贴在额角上，蓝眼睛很无辜地看向他。丰盈的唇瓣在亲密的厮磨间红得更厉害，微微张着，不像是刚刚亲吻过，而像吞过别的什么。

Illya想起Napoleon某次进入他时说的下流话，像一个理直气壮的差生一样抄袭道：“你知道你现在像什么吗？”

“什么？”即使说这两个字时，Napoleon Solo也有加深勾引欲望的魔力。

“白雪公主。”Illya抵上他的鼻尖，“还差一根蝴蝶结。”

那次回去之后Illya有好好补课，把资本主义造出来的幻想公主都了解了一遍——故事很没意思，Illya觉得还不如回去读列宁传，但没想到在这时能派上用场。

Napoleon愣了一下，笑着说：“左边抽屉第一格。”

里面躺着一根蝴蝶结。

Illya不太能说出那个词，但他觉得Napoleon的自述没错——他真是一个万事俱备的婊子。

蝴蝶结没有在Napoleon的头上落户，而是被绑在了Napoleon脖子上，像一份礼物。

Illya特地把丝带绑得比喉结低一点，学着他舔和咬，而Napoleon的叫声比他自己诚实。

克格勃的特工在情事上不算无可救药的笨拙，至少在找到Napoleon的敏感点后，Illya就脱离了那种被宽容的被动。

多瑙河在他身下流淌，摇晃的，温热的，致命的蓝。

Napoleon的眼底的湖水随着身体荡升成雾气，浮上来就落成要掉不掉的眼泪。

Illya掐着Napoleon的腰，被细度和韧度惊讶到，然后后知后觉地想：我把Napoleon Solo干哭了。

可能是为了安慰他，也可能不是，Illya往下亲他更柔软的地方，被濡湿的颗粒显得更红。

Illya按了按，感叹道：“好软。”他确信十八年后的Napoleon没有这么软的胸脯。

结果Napoleon的眼泪掉得更凶：“我不是女的。”

“当然，当然。”Illya说，“女人比不上你。”

“我哭是因为太爽了。”Napoleon继续解释道，“不是因为我像女的——当然我也不像女的。”

“知道了。”那点绿色笑意泛上来。

克格勃如果要颁发证书或勋章，至少在第一次干人上要给Illya发一份最佳进步奖，Napoleon可能确实很舒服，他甚至没收他钱——尽管也有可能是因为Illya不像很有钱的样子。

做完后，Napoleon靠在床头点了一根烟。

他听见Illya问他：“你之后，打算做什么？战争避不可免，你们前不久宣了战，你还能做下去吗？”

Napoleon吐了口烟，不太在意的样子：“怎么，你在建议我去当军妓？”

Illya摇头：“你不想考虑一下参军？”

Napoleon笑了：“参军钱太少了。”随后用俄语说了一句，“你们社会主义国家参军是不是也没钱？”

Illya没想到这时候他已经开始学外语：“我们是给国家服务，国家会想办法的。”

“噢。”Napoleon又吐了口烟，点点头，像听个无关紧要的笑话。

“你的……技术这么多，参军之后会有办法搞到钱的。”Illya不知道自己怎么会说出这种话，“比如，你知道，战后的艺术品之类，倒卖都有不少钱。”

Napoleon夹着烟睨他：“苏联人还知道这种弯弯绕绕？”他又笑，“你就这么笃定我们不会是战败方？”

“希特勒是疯子，疯子没办法统治这个世界。”Illya说。

“有道理。”Napoleon把那支烟掐灭，像是听进去了又像过了耳，他看了一眼挂钟，快十二点，“你该走了。”

Illya没有说话，沉默地看他，像是忘了自己从哪个时代过来：“你会参军吗？”

“既然你说了，那就会的。”Napoleon把他的外套递给他，“走吧，出门直接下楼，左转从一楼出口下去。”

Illya没有对他说自己不是从这个时代来的，也没有提出任何质疑，只是接过外套，戴上帽子，在扭开门前最后一次回头：“成年后你要记得参军。”

“知道了。”Napoleon应着走过去，倚在门口，想了想还是伸出手，“你忘了带手表。”

Illya不记得自己什么时候摘了表。Napoleon眨眨眼：“本来想收作嫖资，还是算了，你走吧。噢，对了，记得去吧台左数第二个座位找人。”

直到下了楼梯在吧台那里见到线人，再原路返回，走到他一开始进入的入口，看到门口的Napoleon时，Illya才想起来，没有人对对方说“再见”。

06.

“只花了十分钟，事情办得这么顺利，没被人盯上？”Napoleon开着车问他，继续道，“里面不是什么好地方，你身上香水味很杂。”

Illya摇摇头，看了一眼表：十一点过一分。他转头盯着三十六岁的Napoleon不放：“你参军之前跳过脱衣舞吗？”

Napoleon方向盘差点打滑，他挑眉：“是谁给苏联青年灌输这种东西的？我当然没有，那之前我只是一个籍籍无名的混混而已。”

那天晚上，Illya像变了一个人，Napoleon听到他问：“如果说，我和十八岁的你上过床呢？”

“如果有幸能在那个时候上过你，我会记得的peril。”Napoleon亲他。

“你怎么知道不是我上你？”

“那十八岁的我很惨，因为你看起来技术很差。”Napoleon说。

Illya抬头咬他的下巴，用克格勃很凶恶的方式，于是他们结束了这场对话。

07.

Napoleon Solo盯着时钟，直到秒针走到十二。

放过主妇牌洗衣机广告后，收音机里的烂俗广播剧继续播放，播音员的报时声先响起：“现在是1942年3月7日，新的一天让我们继续收听《美国大兵奇遇记》。”

Napoleon猛地抬头，他愣了至少十秒才冲下楼，揪住吧台的调酒师不放：“今天几号？”

“3月7号了，怎么了，你忘记付账单了？”

“操。”Napoleon笑起来，点了一根烟，却半天没点燃，干脆扔了又上了楼。

他迎着台灯打开那本日记本，上面写了108次3月6日。

第109次，他写上：1942年3月7日。

-end

*白雪公主动画片诞生于1937年


End file.
